


Sherlollipops - Too Tight

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [106]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock have a favor to ask of John Watson. A HUGE favor. Will he be up for it? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietplainlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/gifts).



> Inspired by dietplainlite (soyeahso over on tumblr). Thanks for permission to steal your idea!

“Let me get this straight. You two want to have a baby.”

Molly nodded, Sherlock simply tilted his head back and continued looking bored.

“And in order to have a baby you need a donor. Because Sherlock is...” John hesitated, not sure how best to express it – direct and to the point, or delicate and euphemistic?

The question became moot when Sherlock said it for him. “Because I’m sterile, John. Low sperm count, making it statistically impossible for Molly to conceive via natural methods, and extremely unlikely that in-vitro fertilization using my sperm will work. Thus the need for a donor.”

John nodded, feeling dazed and more than a bit confused. “Right, got it.” He gave the pair sitting opposite him on the low sofa a quizzical look. “And why me, again?”

Sherlock shrugged. “You’re the logical candidate, John. You’ve a proven track record, having successfully impregnated your wife twice now, and as a friend, I would think you’d be happy to help us out, considering all the favors we’ve done you over the years.”

“Sherlock,” Molly remonstrated gently, before John could voice his outrage at that wildly inaccurate statement. If anything Sherlock owed HIM a favor of this magnitude, not the other way round!

But Molly’s hopeful face calmed him down enough to continue his questioning of the pair. Sherlock might be a royal pain in the arse, but his wife was due the courtesy of a fair hearing. Had Sherlock approached him on his own, he’d most likely have told him to shove off. “Why not Greg? Lestrade,” he added automatically, before Sherlock could scrunch his face up in confusion. “He’s got three kids. Or Mycroft? Why not a blood relative as the donor?”

Molly and Sherlock exchanged glances that John found difficult to read. When they returned their attention to him, it was Sherlock who spoke. “Molly isn’t interested in having Mycroft act as the donor, John, and I can’t say I disagree with her. We both want you to do it, and it’s a simple answer: yes or no.”

“No, it’s not a ‘simple answer’, Sherlock,” John said in exasperation. Judging by Molly’s annoyed expression, she agreed with him. “It’s a huge favor, and I can’t just decide on my own. I have to talk it over with Mary first, see how she feels about it, before I make up my mind. And then there’s the, uh, procedure,” he added delicately. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Molly insists that fertilization take place in a clinical setting, although I’m perfectly capable of…”

“It’s going to take place in Dr. Fallon’s office,” Molly interrupted him, with more than a hint of steel in her voice. “Since it’s me who’ll be getting impregnated, I have the final say, which you already know and have agreed to.” Her voice turned dangerously sweet at the end, and John saw Sherlock’s throat working before he nodded and took Molly’s hand in his. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and John smiled, more than relieved that his sudden vision of Sherlock standing over Molly with a turkey baster in his hand, impatiently barking for John to hurry up and get out of the bathroom, was never going to come to pass.

“Mary can be there, of course.” Molly gave John a warm smile. “Talk it over with her, let us know. Take as much time as you need,” she added just as Sherlock opened his mouth, undoubtedly to tell John to hurry it up. A warning look from Molly was all it took for his mouth to snap shut, but he looked decidedly put out.

“Right,” John replied, rising to his feet and rubbing his palms along the sides of his jeans. “I’ll talk to her. And let you know as soon as we can.” He hesitated, then decided, what the hell, the worst they could do was tell him it was none of his business. “Just one more thing...”

“Oh for God’s sake, John, really?” Sherlock asked, jumping up and glaring at his friend. “What difference does it make why I’m sterile? Whether I had a particularly bad case of the mumps as a child or whether it’s a genetic defect or some other reason, the point is that I can’t be the biological father of anyone’s child, thus our need for you to provide your genetic material.”

He’d slammed his hands onto his hips as he spoke, and John’s eyes naturally traveled downward at the motion. At the same time Molly looked down and bit her lower lip, clearly fighting back a grin, and the light dawned. John had no intention of hiding his own smirk as he looked back up at his friend. “So. Been wearing the trousers a bit too tight all these years, eh? Does a number on the swimmers.”

Sherlock threw his hands up in the air and stalked away, muttering something about smart-asses and how it was a pity most anonymous donors were even bigger idiots, before disappearing into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him.

John gave Molly an abashed look. “Sorry,” he started to apologize, but she shook her head and grinned.

“No need, John. He’s just sulking. He thinks the doctor was having him on when he said that might be the reason, and now that you’ve suggested it...” She shrugged and gave a little giggle.

John raised an eyebrow at the entirely unexpected reaction. Considering the seriousness of the request she and Sherlock were making of him, shouldn’t she be more somber? Then again, he and her husband had both been known to giggle at crime scenes, so who was he to judge?

A year later, when he and Mary were cooing over Molly and Sherlock’s baby girl - who thankfully sported a head of rather dark hair six hours after being born - he was glad he’d made the choice to help his friends. Especially seeing how proud Sherlock was of both Molly and their daughter, Joanna Mary Holmes (they’d insisted on naming her after them, much as John protested it wasn’t necessary). Watching Sherlock strut around with his newborn daughter cradled tenderly in his arms brought back fond memories of when he’d done that with his own daughter and son. 

He hugged his wife close, and she leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek as Sherlock reluctantly handed Joanna back to Molly for her first feeding. “No,” Mary whispered.

John’s brow creased in puzzlement as he looked over at her. “No what?” he asked, just as quietly.

“No, we’re not having another. Two is more than enough. Besides,” she added with an impish grin as she nodded over at Sherlock and Molly, “chances are you’ll be asked to donate to the Hooper-Holmes cause again, judging by how besotted those two are with Joanna!”

Looking over at his friends, Sherlock perched on the edge of Molly’s hospital bed, one hand resting lightly on Joanna’s head and his other arm arched protectively over Molly’s shoulders, John couldn’t help but agree.


End file.
